For example, when coil conductors of three phases, namely a U phase, a V phase, and a W phase, are disposed in a stator core of a stator used in a rotary electric machine, a jig is used to insert the coil conductors of the three phases into an inner peripheral side of the stator core while holding the coil conductors. Once the coil conductors have been disposed in a plurality of slots of the stator core, a coil end conductor portion projecting from an axial end surface of the stator core is deformed outwardly in a radial direction of the stator core.
In a stator manufacturing method described in Patent Document 1, before winding a coil around a stator core, the coil is molded to include a ridged front side coil end portion to be positioned on the inside of an inner diameter of the stator core, a slot coil portion to be disposed in a slot, and a ridged rear side coil end portion. Further, a relay coil portion bent in an inside direction is formed between the front side coil end portion and the slot coil portion. The coil is then inserted into the stator core from an end surface of the stator core, starting with the relay coil portion, and once the coil has been inserted into the stator core, the front side coil end portion is deformed to the outside of the inner diameter of the core.
Hence, the coil can be inserted into the stator core after being molded in advance into a post-core insertion shape, and therefore the coil does not deform when inserted into the stator core, thus preventing damage to an insulating film of the coil and the stator core.
[Related Art Documents]
[Patent Document]
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2523933